


The Open Secret [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Art, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Captain Steven Rogers of the USS Avengers loves his first mate, Samuel Wilson. His first mate loves him just as fiercely.Everyone can see how much they feel for one another, unfortunately for the crew of the Avengers it seems the only two who doesn't know it the too love sick fools themselves.(What the crew don't know is that they are actually dating... secretly)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	The Open Secret [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Vacation Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/618310242484338688/samsteve-vacation-week-2020) ~ Day 6: Fusion/Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
